Teenage Life
by SelisaKlaine
Summary: Ce qu'il se serait passé si le rêve de Artie Abrams était réalité. Et si finalement le père de Blaine décide qu'il est temps que Blaine soit confronté à la vraie société sans être protégé par les murs de la Dalton Academy? il l'enverrait donc à McKinleyet il rencontrerait donc Kurt qui se méfie du monde comme jamais auparavant. amitié Wes/Blaine KLAINE
1. Chapter 1

Voilà j'ai commencé une nouvelle FanFiction qui à pour couple principal Klaine mais je vais en mettre d'autres en evidence notament le Niff et le Brittana.

En espérant que ce premier chapitre vous plaise! Enjoy =)

* * *

**Teenage Life**

_**P.O.V Blaine**_

Pourquoi mon père à eu la brillante idée de m'envoyer dans un des lycées où l'homophobie est sans aucun doute la chose la plus courante?!

Il n'a peut-être pas compris que ce qu'il s'est passe dans mon ancien lycée lors du bal Sadie Hawkins se reproduira si je retourne dans une école qui elle n'a pas comme règlement la tolérance zéro en matière de harcèlement.

Ha mais oui, c'est vrai, il à oublié que j'étais gay! Tout ça parce que c'est un sale con homophobe qui ne peux même pas accepter que son fils ne soit pas comme il le voudrait.

Enfin bon, demain c'est le jour de la rentrée après les vacances de Noël, quelle idée aussi de me faire changer de lycée en plein milieu d'année scolaire. Je suis quasiment sur que les cours à McKinley sont cent fois plus faciles que ceux qu'i la Dalton Academy. Et en plus, pour couronner le tout, ils n'ont même pas de Glee Club. J'en ai rien à faire, s'il le faut j'harcélerai un des profs pour qu'il demande au directeur d'en créer un en espérant qu'il y ait des élèves qui veuillent bien y adhérer.

Ce que j'espère aussi c'est qu'ils n'aient pas de Bal de Sadie Hawkins sinon, je démonte mon père! Depuis que ma mère est malade, dès qu'il est énervé, il se défoule sur moi. Verbalement bien sûr, il sait très bien que si il ose me frapper je lui rendrais la pareille. Je sais parfaitement me défendre vu que depuis que je me suis fait agresser i ans j'ai commencé la boxe, j'ai même crée mon propre Fight Club à la Dalton Academy, mais ça mon père ne le sait pas.

En plus, à tous les coups, ce lycée est rempli de gays refoulés et des soi-disant homophobes qui en fait veulent juste se protéger pour ne pas passer pour des loosers, en général ça c'est les sportifs et les cheerladers qui se font le plus remarquer. Heureusement pour moi Nick, Jeff, Wes et Trent ont demandé à leurs parents respectifs s'il était possible qu'ils partent eux aussi de la Dalton Academy pour venir avec moi et leurs parents ayant vu que cela comptait énormément pour eux ont accepté. Ce qui fait que du coup je ne vais pas me retrouver tout seul dans cette galère!

Mon premier objectif, une fois que je me serais habitué à mon nouveau lycée et avoir crée un Glee Club, c'est de faire en sorte que Nick et Jeff s'avouent qu'ils sont amoureux l'un de l'autre, cela doit faire plus de un an qu'ils se tournent autour!

Enfin bref, tout ça je le réglerais plus tard, pour le moment, tout ce dont j'ai besoin c'est d'une bonne nuit de sommeil vu la journée qui m'attend demain. Et vu que c'est Wes qui m'amène, j'ai plutôt intérêt à me lever tôt parce qu'il est capable de m'obliger à aller au lycée sans gel. L'horreur!

* * *

Et voilà! La fin du premier chapitre, le prochain, je pense que je le posterai Dimanche mais si je ne peux pas je le posterai Mardi au plus tard. J'espère que cela vous à plu! Une Review ça ne fait pas de mal =) Please!

SelisaKlaine


	2. Chapter 2

Et voici le chapitre 2 de "Teenage Life", il est du point de vue de Wesley Montgomery. Vous avez vu l'épisode 13? Moi personnellement je l'ai trouvé super! J'ai hâte de voir l'épisode 14 parce qu'il y aura un duo Klaine et une réconciliation! =D

Enfin Bref, voici le nouveau chapitre.

Enjoy! =)

* * *

P.O.V Wes

Aujourd'hui c'est le grand jour! Trent Nixon, Nick Duval, Jeff Sterling, Blaine Anderson et moi, Wesley Montgomery, allons rentrer dans un nouvel établissement scolaire, le lycée McKinley.

Avant on était tous les cinq, dans une école de garçons qui à pour particularité un règlement avec tolérance zéro en matière de harcèlement. C'est en partie pour cette raison que un grand nombre d'élèves sont inscrits.

On est devenus amis parce qu'on faisait partie du Glee Club "Les Warblers" j'étais moi-même un des membres du conseil de ce Club, ils disent d'ailleurs tous que je suis accro à mon marteau chéri! N'importe quoi!

Chacun à une raison bien particulière pour s'être inscrit à la Dalton Academy.

Je sais que pour Nick c'est son père qui l'a inscrit parce qu'il disait que là-bas il serait bien éduqué avec le règlement très strict qu'il y a, Trent lui l'a choisi par lui-même car le niveau scolaire est assez élevé par rapport aux autres lycées, Jeff et Blaine quant à eux ont intégré la Dalton Academy suite aux harcèlements homophobes qui ont eu lieu dans leurs lycées respectifs. Jeff lui n'a rien eu de grave, juste des paroles mal placées et quelques fois balancé contre les casiers, tandis que Blaine lui a été agressé lors du Bal de Sadie Hawkins, il a été grièvement blessé, en plus de ça, le garçon qui l'à accompagné au bal, n'a pas survécu à l'attaque. Blaine à toujours été persuadé que c'était de sa faute, parce que c'est lui qui l'a invité au bal. Si bien que depuis il s'est interdit toute relation avec quiconque de peur que cela se renouvelle. Quant à moi j'y suis seulement parce que mes parents trouvaient que c'était une bonne école.

Heureusement pour nous, on vient de familles assez riches donc nos parents ont les moyens de nous payer une école aussi chère qu'est la Dalton Academy. Je crois d'ailleurs que c'est là le seul défaut de cet établissement.

Pour notre premier jour, Blaine m'a demandé d'aller le chercher me disant que s'il y allait tout seul il ne pourrait pas sortir de sa voiture ou risquait de repartir. Comme j'étais quasiment sur qu'il allait se mettre une couche incroyable de gel dans les cheveux afin de cacher ses boucles qui entre nous lui allaient très bien, j'essayais de me lever plus tôt pour arriver chez lui en avance afin de l'en empêcher. Malheureusement pour moi il avait deviné ce que j'avais en tête et était déjà plus ou moins prêt lorsque j'arrivai chez lui. Son père me dit de monter dans sa chambre parce qu'il était en train de batailler avec ses noeuds papillon qu'il trouvait horribles, je n'ai pas fait attention à sa dernière remarque et montai rapidement. Dès que je fus dans sa chambre, je vis que son lit était recouvert de noeuds papillons, je ne puis m'empêcher de faire un sourire tellement il semblait paniqué parce qu'il ne savait pas lequel mettre. Pourtant ce n'est pas comme s'il en manquait! Je crois que si on me demandait de décrire Blaine Anderson cela se ferait en TROIS phrases:

- Accro au gel

- Collectionne les noeuds papillon

- A une superbe voix

Je lui dis lequel prendre parce que sinon il y passerait des heures et ça serait con d'arriver en retard le premier jour.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes au lycée, je jetais un coup d'oeil vers Blaine et je vis qu'il commençait à trembler. Je lui demandai si tout allait bien, il mit quelques minutes mais il finit par se tourner ver moi et me fis un petit sourire et m'expliquait que ce n'était rien, juste quelques mauvais souvenirs qui ont refait surface. Je lui fis un sourire d'encouragement et nous sortîmes.

Nous retrouvâmes Trent, Nick, Jeff devant le lycée. Jeff et Blaine étaient les deux seuls qui appréhendaient cette rentrée, mais c'était Blaine le plus paniqué à l'idée d'y rentrer. Jeff lui l'a choisi par lui-même donc apparemment ça allait pour lui.

Nous attendîmes que Blaine fasse le premier pas. Au bout de quelques minutes, il poussa un soupir comme pour se rassurer et entra. Nous le suivons de près comme pour le protéger.

* * *

Et c'est la fin de ce second chapitre. Je suis un peu submergé par le travail, les profs nous lâchent pas en 3° ( même si c'est ma 2° année =P ) donc je pense que je ne pourrai pas poster avant Mardi mais si j'ai un peu de temps libre pour écrire je mettrai le 3° chapitre sûrement Samedi.

Une petite Review Please cela pourrait me donner un peu de courage pour pouvoir poster Samedi! Merci à ceux qui me suivent cela me fait très plaisir!

Klisses! 3

SelisaKlaine


End file.
